<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can't get you out of my head by InstinctFan23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347057">I can't get you out of my head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstinctFan23/pseuds/InstinctFan23'>InstinctFan23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Battle (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of one sided love in the beginning, Also some minor sexual implications in later chapters, Also; big slowburn warning, As well as the RT Stars being the crackheads we know and love, Boomstick as the only straight guy... XD, Changed to mature bc of the nature of the Death Battle franchise, Especially since Wiz is basically confirmed as bi/pan, Fic is kinda based on multiple Mystery Skulls and One Eye Closed songs, IDK why I ship this, Just two idiots being gay at the end, Kinda a crack ship which could fit into canon, Lore based crack ship, M/M, Other RT franchises are mentioned, Post 100th episode; picks up at the DBX announcement at RTX, Ringmaster has a long time developed crush on Wiz; especially after the 100th episode, Somehow this is super cute, Wiz is too dense to notice Ringmaster's feelings for him in the beginning, Yeah; that ship has a damn name, mlm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstinctFan23/pseuds/InstinctFan23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Death Battle Crew adds the outgoing social media star turning show host Ringmaster to their team as the new host for DBX, but for some damn reasons he also has feelings for a certain host on the team who is too busy with his own show to notice his feelings as well as his own towards the dramatic show host...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lead Hosts (Wizard | Wiz x Ringmaster), Ringmaster &amp; Boomstick, Wizard | Wiz &amp; Boomstick, Wizard | Wiz (Death Battle) / Ringmaster (DBX), Wizmaster (Wizard | Wiz x Ringmaster)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Setting the stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A real life friend gave me the idea for this ship and ngl, it is actually a pretty cute one  unlike some of the other host ships.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damnit, where is he?", Wiz growls quietly in annoyance as he and his Co-host Boomstick are waiting on the new host, so that they finally can start the Death Battle Panel at RTX, or rather that no one comes too late.</p><p>The cyborg looks at his red smartphone, before putting it back and slipping his turquoise on ear headphones, he got from a sponsorship deal with <em>Punk 'n Rebel</em>, an overseas tech brand, over his ears and switched one of his favorite EDM artists, <em>TOKYO MASCHINE</em>, via Spotify on, and closing his eyes while leaning at one of the walls of the standby room.</p><p>While the beats of <em>ROCK IT</em> blast through his headphones, he thinks on what happened in the last days, his brand ambassador deal as well as a limited collection of tech accessories with <em>Punk 'n Rebel</em>, the 100th episode, where they basically showed themselves for the first time, the show reaching their 10th anniversary soon and now the announcement of the host team expanding with a new member who takes over DBX.</p><p>Suddenly, a voice scared him out of his thoughts and he slips his headphones from his ears around his neck, <em>ROCK IT</em> still playing through them.</p><p>"Hey! Sorry for letting you wait!", a dark skinned guy yells and judging from the sound of his running, he wears heels to his hot pink suit with a dark pink button up shirt underneath, oversized black sunglasses that seem to react to his facial expressions and gigantic pink pompadur.</p><p>"Oh hey Ringmaster", he noted, and his Co-host greeted the newcomer as well.</p><p>"What took you so long?", the redneck asked annoyed, "Even Wiz does not take that long to get ready", which was responded to with a sharp elbow jab by the mentioned host.</p><p>"It took a while to do the hair", the pink haired host responded and wipes a loose strand out of his face, "I ain't giving any damn chances to my appearance, especially today."</p><p>With a grumbled "Yeah whatever" by Boomstick, the pink haired host looks over to the white haired host and can't help but blush a bit.</p><p><em>I swear, he even looks good in his casual outfit...  </em>he thinks, while he tries to not basically jump at the host and kiss him like crazy.</p><p>Wiz noticed the blush looks a bit worried about the new host.</p><p>"Are you okay Ringmaster?", he asks, while tilting his head slightly in a questioning fashion, making the othe host shriek up in surprise.</p><p>"I'm fine", he quickly answered with a lie, which the two other guys noticed, but let it slide.</p><p>Meanwhile, one of the RTX staff members got over to them and waved them up onto the panel stage for their turn.</p><p>The trio looks at each other before stepping out onto the stage to start their panel.</p><p>The trio's panel went smoothly and it seems like that Ringmaster got a decent approval of the usual critical fanbase, giving the pink haired host a much needed courage boost to know that his show will be a success, although he literally had only one thing, or rather only one person on his mind....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The tech brand used in this is based on an actual brand I love to bits and use their headphones and cables named "Fresh n Rebel"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Convention chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wiz, Boomstick and Ringmaster got out of the backstage area of the panel area, exchanging some smiles and waves with the main actors of <em>RWBY</em>, who are on their way to their panel on the main stage.</p><p>"Phew, that went well...", the pink haired host sights with a smile, "And I thought the fans would be harsher..."</p><p>"Trust me, they will be, but to each other, since they can't blame the team for their favorite to loose", the cyborg reassured him, his hands buried in the camouflage zipper hoodie, which he wears over the Death Battle Skull shirt alongside some simple black jeans and sneakers, his ocean blue eyes behind black rimmed glasses looking around the area.</p><p>"Really reassuring Wiz....", Boomstick sights and corrects his favorite red and white cap. Unlike Wiz, who wears something casual, he went with his normal appearance from the show.</p><p>"Anyways, I have to get to the <em>Off Topic</em> booth, since there will be a meet and greet soon", he noted and walked over there.</p><p>"Is he a part of the podcast?", Ringmaster asks a bit confused.</p><p>"Regular and popular guest, but is probably only there because they have alcoholic drinks there", Wiz noted while the two walked into a different direction then the other host.</p><p>"Can imagine why...", the other host looks over where the redneck greets the rest of the podcast team that has gathered at the booth with fans eagerly waiting for them to open the meet and greet, "Anyways, why aren't you in any other podcast like Boomstick?"</p><p>"I already have quite a lot of work with managing <em>Death Battle</em>, the <em>Death Battle Cast</em>, a new podcast that me and Ruby are starting soon as well as the <em>RT Main Cast</em> Podcast.", he replied while the duo made their way to the Death Battle booth, where multiple people try out the card game that has been recently released.</p><p>"I mean, Lea was not kidding as she said that you are a workaholic Wiz.", the pink haired host grins, earning an annoyed sight by the other host.</p><p>"I mean, you can basically say that", Wiz's expression is as annoyed as when Boomstick makes a dumb joke, making the other host look away in embarrassment.</p><p>'Well shit, now he's mad....', Ringmaster thinks in embarrassment and sights.</p><p>"But at least someone of the team has to have an eye on everything else so...", the other host grins while grabbing one of the seats on the side.</p><p>"Heh, yeah. I manage the damn event schedule for the Arena next to my assistant, so I know what you go through", Ringmaster replied and grabs a seat himself.</p><p>"Wait... You manage the schedule?", Wiz noted surprised.</p><p>"Not really on my own, but yeah.", the other host replies with a slight smile, "Anyways, is there any other panel left for you?"</p><p>The cyborg looks at his phone, where he has the entire panel schedule of the event.</p><p>"The only ones left today are the <em>RWBY</em> as well as the <em>RT Main Cast</em> Panels, but from what I know is that the <em>Main Cast</em> panel is going to be a bit postponed due to the small <em>Red vs Blue</em> announcement in between the panels", he noted.</p><p>"Oh, okay. That sounds interesting"</p><p>"It's probably only a small announcement for the next season, noting too extreme", Wiz sights, "But why did they felt the need to postpone a damn panel for that?"</p><p>"I don't know, but we'll probably see", Ringmaster noted. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "RT Main Cast"Panel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the announcement of <em>Red vs Blue Zero, </em>which definitely needed the hour long slot, since they had to calm down some of the more furious fans, it was time for the last Panel of the day, the <em>RT Main Cast</em> Panel.</p><p>The podcast consists out of Wiz (yep, he's the podcast host), Ruby Rose from <em>RWBY</em>, David from <em>Camp Camp</em> and Carolina from <em>RvB</em>, or now known as <em>RvB:Z</em>, basically the main hosts/actors of the biggest Rooster Teeth shows, to discuss anything new or trendy as well as giving some news on any news for the RT fans.</p><p>The podcast team, alongside Ringmaster, who has been invited for this panel due to him being the newest addition to the Rooster Teeth talent roster, are currently waiting for their panel to start.</p><p>"This is taking too looong!", the small black haired actress whined, "I still need to beat Wiz's record in Smash Bros!"</p><p>"You're definitely taking that way too seriously Ruby", Carolina, who wears a simple RvB hoodie to dark grey jeans and maroon boots, "You know he's not just for show a damn fighting games pro."</p><p>"True, but I challenged him for the next <em>Extra Life</em> in Smash! I have to break his winning streak!", she spoke up and stood on one of the stage cases, which got quickly held from rolling away by the rest of the squad.</p><p>"Like Caro said, you're currently taking this definitely too seriously Ruby", David commented with a sigh of annoyance, unlike his always happy character he plays in <em>Camp Camp</em>.</p><p>"Good Luck trying that", was the cyborg's only response with a small smirk, that definitely did not made Ringmaster's heart race.</p><p>"Alright you five, the stage's ready!", one of the stage team waved them over to the stage.</p><p>The <em>RT Main Cast</em> Panel went smoothly as usually, or rather what you can call smoothly, since this is basically the combined chaos of the <em>Death Battle Cast</em>, <em>RWBY Rewind</em> as well as the newly established <em>Camp Radio</em>, the <em>Camp Camp</em> Podcast, which definitely screams chaos already.</p><p>While the Panel is going through the segments, Ringmaster definitely felt at home with the rest of the team, cracking jokes, sniping some comments back at the sender and also making some flirty remarks towards some of the cast, mainly Wiz, who either doesn't care or just doesn't react in a way he would've expected it.</p><p>'<em>He probably just has too much to work on, so romances aren't his top priority</em>', is a slightly bitter thought he has, but with what Lea, his assistant, and Melody, <em>Death Battle'</em>s Co-Showrunner, told him.</p><p>But it still stings in his heart.</p><p>The panel continues and finishes Day 1 of RTX with already memorable moments and hilarious banters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Backstage Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group went out of the backstage area to get to their shuttle bus to the hotel the RT Crew is staying in, as Ringmaster gave his co-host a small heads up.</p>
<p>"Hey, Wiz...", the pink haired host called over to his colleague, "Can we talk?"</p>
<p>The white haired host looked over. "Sure, what's up?", Wiz asks a bit confused.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to tell you that I'm seriously surprised to see you like that, especially since I thought you were totally indifferent to the show", Ringmaster told the other male.</p>
<p>The dark blue eyes of the cyborg host widened a bit, but he quickly got back into being professional.</p>
<p>"I mean, you kinda know how it is with stage persona and someome's actual personality.", the host replied with a embarrassed smile.</p>
<p>'<em>Why the ever living hell am I embarrassed about this?</em>', he thought while the two continued to talk.</p>
<p>"Anyways, you definitely handled the panel pretty well", Ringmaster told him with a smile, "Especially that part where some rando just screamed bullshit into the talk"</p>
<p>"To be honest, that definitely was something where I just wanted to punch someone", the cyborg laughs, "But at least me giving the guy a Death glare got him to shut up"</p>
<p>The duo laugh about that.</p>
<p>"Definitely! And I definitely don't want to be a victim of that", Ringmaster's brown eyes, shielded by his glasses, looked over to the cyborg and got reminded on why he crushes on him so hard, with his soft and dark voice, the messy grayish hair, his soft dark blue eyes and just how he isn't hiding his dorky self for his show and rather has it as a part of his show character and literally tons of other things...</p>
<p>Both guys are chatting for a bit, before they catched back up with the rest of the crew who waited for the shuttle back to the hotel.</p>
<p>"What took you so long you two? Did you made out or something?", Ruby asks, before jumping into the shuttle first, grabbing a front seat.</p>
<p>"I was just wanting to talk to Wiz, okay?", the pink haired host huffed and also slightly blushed at that mention and got to the back, the rest following shortly, with Carolina sitting in the middle while David got the opposite seat of Ruby, who already was too sunken into her Smash Game, and Wiz taking the next spot to Ringmaster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lost without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the team got, alongside some of the other late arrivers, to the hotel, everyone splitted up, with Wiz, Ruby and Ringmaster going back to their rooms, David wanting to check on some of the other <em>Camp Camp</em> actors and Caro went over to the bar after Church alerted her that the other <em>RvB</em> actors are up to no good again.</p><p>"That was definitely the most stressful day I had so far, not even counting in the first live DBX", the pink haired host, who leaned against the room door, sights, "But hey, this will definitely not be the last time it will be like that."</p><p>He looked around his room with a small sigh, before sitting down in one of the chairs.</p><p>The company has basically rented the entire suits area of the hotel for their actors who attended <em>RTX</em>, which is never only 2 or 3 people, but generally the entire team, and the actors splitted the room underneath each other, with Team <em>RWBY</em>, <em>JNPR</em> and the other main teams of the show sharing their rooms according the groups in the show, <em>Red vs Blue</em> had multiple rooms for their teams, Camp Camp was split into the cabins and the <em>Death Battle</em> Crew as well as the other shows like <em>Normad of Nowhere </em>had each their own room, especially the Death Battle Crew, which is to avoid any destruction caused during some (or rather all) of the arguments between Wiz, who already had bad experience with Boomstick as his roommate in the past, and the constantly drunken redneck.</p><p>And to be honest, he definitely knows how chaotic the entire team can get, especially after what he already experienced in the last few weeks.</p><p>"I just wonder how this will continue to play out, especially between me and Wiz...", he sights, before he looks through his social media, just to see his how his first impression went over by, the fans.</p><p>Surprisingly, there are a lot of positive and hyped up comments as well as annoyed and outright displeased ones, which made him smile. He definitely expected the fans to be way harsher and more on the hating side of things, since he knows just how passionate (and sometimes quite short sighted) the fans can get.</p><p>The host quickly posted a small thanks for the kind comments on his social media, which got flooded by his usual fans, but also some of the other RT Stars, as well as the other two hosts wishing him good luck for the first Episode.</p><p>Meanwhile, Wiz sits in his own room in front of his laptop, but seems to not be able to do anything right now.</p><p>"<em>Normally I am not that nervous around someone else, why did that happened with Ringmaster earlier</em>?", was the cyborg's though as he stared at the laptop screen, where multiple tabs and programs are currently open, but he hasn't done anything in there so far. </p><p>"<em>To be honest, I don't think that I have a crush on him, so why was that though?</em>" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>